You & I
by JupiterJackieee
Summary: Emma Edasaki had a crush on Hokuto Ijuuin for the longest time. When Hokuto asked her out, she said, "I do!" HokutoxOC (Emma) Rated K for lovey dovey stuff. Don't like it? Don't read it!


**This is my first Jupiter fanfic, so please don't read it if you don't like it! This is actually an OC Jupiter fanfic.**

**Yeah, so I don't own the Idolmaster, thank you.**

**So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Ciao!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV:<strong>

I waited for my friend Alexis Nakagawa so we can go to the bookstore to get a dictionary to study for the French quiz. When I was about to get a French-English dictionary on the top shelf, I fell from the ladder. Luckily, someone saved me. When I looked at the guy who saved me, I just noticed who that guy was. It was Hokuto Ijuuin! Hokuto is one of my favorite male idols in the world!

"Hey, I seen you before! Are you Hokuto Ijuuin?"

"I am! My name is Hokuto Ijuuin, thank you very much. And what's your name, young lady?"

"My name is Emma Edasaki. I'm a big fan of you! And the rest of Jupiter!"

"Nice to meet you, Edasaki-san. So, do you want to go out with me tomorrow night? We're going to a fancy restaurant!"

I can't believe it... Hokuto actually asked me out! So I said yes! When Alexis checks to see if I'm okay, she squealed when she sees Hokuto and I told her that Hokuto asked me out. She squealed again and hugs me. "You are the luckiest girl ever!" she said. "You're going out with a Jupiter idol!"

"I know right?" I replied.

**Hokuto's POV:**

I met this cute girl named Emma Edasaki. She is so pretty. I couldn't stop staring at her wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes. When I asked her out, she said yes. I was so happy that she said yes. So I saw my best friends, Touma Amagase and Shouta Mitarai. I told them, "Hey you guys, guess what? A fangirl wants to go out with me!" "That's so cool!" said Touma and Shouta, talking at the same time. "I know right," I replied. "I can't wait to see her again."

**Emma's POV:**

The next day had passed and it's finally the weekend! Also, I finally get to go out with Hokuto! I wore my pretty blue dress that I wore for my school dance in 9th grade and pretty light blue high heels. When I got to a fancy restaurant, I saw Hokuto! He was wearing a blue sweater and a blue plaid scarf and blue jeans. We both hugged each other.

"I'm so glad you're here, Hokuto!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Emma."

**Hokuto's POV:**

Emma's dress looks so cute. Her dress is as blue as the night sky. And her makeup looks cute as well. She put on light blue eyeshadow and hot pink lipstick. And then, the waiter came.

"What would you like to order, mister?"

"I would like 2 grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas, and for dessert, 2 blueberry cheesecakes, please."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"We both want water, please."

"Coming right up!"

While we wait, Emma and I have a conversation.

"So how was school, Emma?"

"It was great! I got an A on my French quiz today. French was easy."

"That's great! I love French, too. Do you have piano class?"

"Of course! I'm really good at piano!

"I'm good at it too! Maybe we should play piano together!"

"That's a great idea! We'll make a perfect duet!"

The waiter came back with our food. "Here's your food. Bon appetit!"

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," the waiter responded.

"The food looks so delicious," Emma said.

"It does," I replied.

**Emma's POV:**

The chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas are really good. The best part is dessert. The cheesecake is so delicious. We both went to the hills to see the sunset. It is so beautiful. Then Hokuto did something surprising... He kissed me in the lips! I was so surprised! I have never been kissed in my single life!

"I love you, Emma. Ever since I first met you."

"I love you too, Hokuto. Ever since I first had a crush on you."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Oh my god! Hokuto actually wants to me be my girlfriend!

"Yes, Hokuto! I do!"

We both kissed each other on the lips again. Then we both danced and danced until it was dark. We walked together and holding hands and we sing 'Alice or Guilty' and 'Koi wo Hajimeyou.'

**Hokuto's POV:**

I was having a wonderful time with Emma. We both have almost all the same thing. We both played piano, we both like the color blue, and most of all, we both loved each other.

"Well, I got to go, Emma. It was great meeting you. We can go on another date someday. Ciao!"

"Goodbye, Hokuto!"

When I got home, Shouta called me.

"Hey, Hokuto? Did you have a great time with Emma?"

"I sure did! Emma and I have the same personalities and the same things we like or do."

"Wow, that's great!"

"I also asked her to be my girlfriend!"

"Oh my god! You do love Emma, do you?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, talk to you later!"

"Ciao!"

**Emma's POV:**

The next day, Alexis and I went to the mall. I told her what I did last night.

"So, Emma, what did you and Hokuto do last night?"

"We both went to a fancy restaurant. We ate chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas. It was so good. We also ate blueberry cheesecake! It was so delicious!"

"Did you do anything else?"

"Yep! Hokuto and I went to the hills to see the sunset. And guess what, Alexis?"

"What is it?"

"Hokuto asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"Kyaaaaaaa! You are so lucky! A Jupiter idol asked you to be his girlfriend!"

"I know right?"

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

When we go to shop, I saw Hokuto.

"Hey, Emma!"

"Hey, Hokuto! This is my friend, Alexis Nakagawa."

"Hey Alexis. Your friend is so pretty."

"She is. In fact, she is the most popular and the smartest girl in high school."

"Really, Emma? Is this true?"

"Yeah, I am the smartest and the most popular girl."

"Emma, I really love you!"

"I love you too, Hokuto!"

Hokuto and I hugged each other. That's how Hokuto and I got together.


End file.
